The steering shaft in a vehicle is typically connected for joint rotation with a rotatable vehicle steering wheel using complementary splines on the shaft and the hub of the steering wheel. To prevent relative axial movement between the steering wheel and the steering shaft along the splines, it is common to use an axially extending fastener to secure the steering wheel to the steering shaft.
It is also known to use a radially extending fastener, similar to a setscrew, to prevent relative axial movement between the steering wheel and the steering shaft. Radially extending fasteners are commonly used with so-called "integrated" steering wheel assemblies in which an air bag module is incorporated into a steering wheel prior to installation of the steering wheel on the steering shaft. Use of radially extending fasteners can be difficult, however, because there is usually limited space to access such fasteners in the area where the steering wheel connects with the steering shaft.
It is desirable to have a "snap-on" apparatus for attaching a vehicle steering wheel to a steering shaft that eliminates the use of a fastener and allows for "blind" attachment of the steering wheel to the steering shaft.